


Наш маленький секрет

by Tersie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Catholic School Girl Outfit, Dad/daughter, Daddy Kink, F/M, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Rey POV, Underage - Freeform, dub-con, first person POV, infantilization, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Рей очень хотелось рассказать папе о своем новом бойфренде по имени По.





	Наш маленький секрет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our Little Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670449) by [Karrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karrow/pseuds/Karrow). 



> Посвящение от автора (и переводчика)))): Для прекрасной MalevolentReverie <3
> 
> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)

Сегодня случился мой первый настоящий поцелуй!

Учительница английского, миссис Холдо, не пришла в школу. Она заболела и осталась дома, поэтому на замену прислали другую, мисс Конникс. Мисс Конникс оказалась немногим старше нас, весь урок она зависала в телефоне, не обращая особого внимания на то, чем занимались ученики — само собой, мы не преминули этим воспользоваться.

Мы с Финном, Роуз и По устроились на задних партах и играли в «правду или действие». Настала очередь Роуз, она крутнула карандаш — который мы использовали вместо положенной бутылки, — и его острый кончик указал на меня. Роуз «приказала» мне поцеловать По. Думаю, она поступила так, чтобы проверить, как отреагирует Финн… Наверное, она подозревала, что между нами что-то есть… Нет, я не собиралась отступать, поэтому смело прижалась к губам По, и в целом получилось даже неплохо. Только слюняво и неловко. Но Финн смотрел на нас равнодушно, так что Роуз осталась довольна.

Пару часов спустя, после физкультуры, мы с По пробрались за трибуны и продолжили то, что начали на уроке. На этот раз выходило заметно лучше — он даже целовал мою шею. Однако вскоре я обнаружила, что на коже остались красные следы — боже, как я хотела, чтобы они испарились! Администрации, учителям нашей католической школы ничего не стоило придраться даже к слегка помятой форме! Надо ли говорить, что было бы, заметь они на мне засосы! Однако еще больше я переживала, что скажет папа, когда я вернусь домой.

По проводил меня до дома и держал за руку всю дорогу. Наверное, между нами пробежала искра, но все-таки мне следовало спросить разрешения у папы — ведь мне только шестнадцать! Поднявшись по ступенькам к двери, я помахала По на прощание и глядела ему вслед, пока он не исчез из виду. Я была так счастлива, что понравилась ему, и искренне надеялась, что папочка пребывал в достаточно хорошем настроении, чтобы разрешить мне пойти на свидание с По.

Я вошла в дом, бросила рюкзак у двери и разулась. Переодеваться я не стала — мне нравилась школьная форма: блузка на пуговицах, клетчатая юбка и гольфы, — решив, что переоденусь после вечернего душа. Снизу из гостиной доносился звук телевизора, а значит, папа уже вернулся с работы.

Мой папа Бен работал на сокращенной ставке с тех пор, как умерла мама — когда это случилось, мне было всего десять лет. Нам с папой обоим пришлось нелегко. Рак прогрессировал быстро, и мы беспомощно наблюдали, как состояние мамы ухудшалось с каждым днем, пока болезнь не взяла свое.

Пытаясь справиться с горем, папа принимал много лекарств, но иногда даже они не помогали. Тогда доктор порекомендовал сократить нагрузку на работе — перейти на частичную занятость, вместо обычного графика с девяти до пяти. Если честно, я обрадовалась, поскольку теперь мы могли проводить больше времени вместе. Пусть он не переставал тосковать, подчас мне удавалось поднять ему настроение, так что, как говорится, что ни делается — все к лучшему. И хотя у нас частенько возникали проблемы с деньгами, мы справлялись — благодаря страховке, которая осталась после смерти мамы.

Когда я вошла в гостиную, папа сидел на диване с пивом в руке. Услышав шаги, он оглянулся, увидел меня, и с улыбкой похлопал по колену. Ух! Мне надлежало вести себя как пай-девочке, чтобы он был в приподнятом настроении, когда я наберусь смелости спросить у него насчет По.

— Как дела в школе? — поинтересовался папа. Он обнял меня за талию и привлек к себе. Я прильнула к нему, уткнувшись макушкой ему под подбородок. От папы сильно пахло алкоголем, и было понятно, что дело не ограничилось пивом.

— Все хорошо, — я прикусила губу, стараясь найти в себе смелость рассказать о моем парне.

Папа отодвинул мои волосы в сторону, и я запаниковала, в ту же секунду попытавшись слезть с его колен. Он же заметит засосы на шее! Как я могла про них забыть?!

Он с рыком стиснул меня, схватив за волосы на затылке, оттянул мою голову назад и полностью обнажил мою шею. Он с такой силой скрутил мои волосы, что у меня брызнули слезы, и тогда я поняла, что он все увидел.

— Кто это сделал?! — требовательно спросил папа, и его не сулящий ничего хорошего взгляд прошелся по открытым участкам моего тела в поисках других следов.

— М-м-мой п-парень… — заикаясь, ответила я, чувствуя, как по щекам покатились слезы. Ну все, папочка теперь накажет меня!

Но вдруг его взгляд потеплел, и он отпустил меня. Я всхлипнула уже в открытую, и папа пересадил меня лицом к себе, заставив оседлать его колени. Даже в такой позе папа был гораздо выше меня — он был высоким и вообще огромным, а теперь еще и смотрел на меня со всей строгостью. Я вздрогнула, увидев разочарование в его глазах.

— Не припомню, чтобы ты спрашивала, можно ли тебе завести парня.

— Нет, — виновато пробормотала я, рассеянно накручивая прядку волос на палец. Кожа головы еще побаливала от грубости, с которой он схватил меня. — Я как раз хотела у тебя спросить…

Он тяжело вздохнул и сжал мои бедра, большими пальцами успокаивающе разглаживая кожу. Было приятно, а _там_ еще и тепло. Я заерзала, надеясь, что он не слишком рассердился.

Оставшись без мамы, мы с папой позволяли себе немного повеселиться. Иногда после того, как я приходила из школы, или вечером, когда мы вместе шли в кровать. Мы спали в одной постели с тех пор, как умерла мама, и в те самые первые недели однажды ночью я услышала, как он плакал. Больше это не повторялось — по крайней мере, при мне.

Он предупредил меня, что я не должна никому рассказывать о том, что мы делали, так как большинство пап и дочек не занимались подобным. Он сказал, что между нами есть кое-что особенное, что люди будут завидовать, если узнают, насколько мы близки. Они попытаются разлучить нас! Я вовсе не хотела жить отдельно от папы, я не хотела остаться одна, поэтому никогда никому не рассказывала.

Это был наш маленький секрет.

Рука папы залезла мне под юбку, и он, конечно, сразу почувствовал, какие мокрые у меня трусики. Я заулыбалась ему, когда он, одним пальцем сдвинув тонкую тканевую полоску, провел по моим влажным складочкам.

— Ты мокренькая из-за папочки или из-за этого своего парня? — полюбопытствовал он, поглаживая мое потаенное местечко. Фух, кажется, он все-таки не очень сильно разозлился!

Я покачала головой, стараясь поплотнее прижаться к его пальцам.

— Я мокрая только для тебя, папочка.

Он кивнул, позволяя мне тереться и дальше, а потом просунул пальцы в меня, и в животике стало теплее. Папа называл это дрочкой, и мне это нравилось. Я заскулила, когда он убрал руку и стал облизывать свои мокрые пальцы. Он всегда говорил, что ему нравится, какая я на вкус, но еще никогда он не касался _там_ ртом. Я не теряла надежды, что однажды папа сделает это, но он возражал, что я пока маленькая, и есть много вещей, которые мне делать нельзя. Я полностью доверяла папе и никогда не спорила с ним.

— Я не хочу делиться тобой ни с кем, — прошептал папа, приподнимая меня с колен, чтобы снять с меня трусики. По правде говоря, я уже возбудилась, поэтому всей душой надеялась, что он разрешит мне подрочить ему — мне так хотелось кончить!

Но он вернул меня на место, лицом к себе, и потянулся к своему ремню. Папа время от времени разрешал мне поиграть с его мужским органом. Но в кровати он никогда не засовывал его в меня. Он говорил, что нам надо подождать, пока я не вырасту и не стану «большой девочкой».

Он рассказывал, что этот орган называется «член». Папа вытащил его из джинсов, и я сразу обхватила его ладонью. Он был приятным, большим и бархатистым на ощупь. Я любовно погладила бугристый толстый ствол — так, как особенно любил папа, — и продолжила ерзать на его коленях. Я обожала делать папе приятное.

— Малышка, хочешь потереться о папочкин член? — хрипло спросил папа, и я ответила широкой улыбкой, привставая и пробуя пристроиться прямо на него. Бархатистый член по ощущениям был гораздо приятней, чем папины грубые джинсы, и я застонала, сев на него своим потайным местечком. Раньше папа не разрешал мне так делать, следовательно, поняла я, это означало, что отныне я большая.

Поначалу было немного непривычно, но влажненько и твердо, и я ерзала на члене, обнимая папу за шею для опоры. Он придерживал меня за бедра, помогая, но то и дело проходился руками по юбке, залезал под подол и увлеченно тискал мою попку.

Мне казалось, еще немного, и получится кончить, поэтому я нетерпеливо закачалась на папе. И у самой-самой границы приятненького папа резко поднял меня за подмышки, и тепло в животике, к моей досаде, быстренько улетучилось.

Недовольно захныкав, я попыталась вернуться обратно, но папа швырнул меня на диван рядом с собой и перебрался ко мне. Он возвышался надо мной, поставив колени между моих бедер, и скоро я почувствовала, как он прижимается ко мне членом. Папа опирался на одну руку, чтобы не раздавить меня своим немалым весом, а второй рукой задирал мою ногу себе на пояс.

Я чувствовала его член. Папа не разрешал мне пользоваться тампонами, поэтому я до сих пор точно не знала, где у меня «дырка», но была определенно уверена, что она есть, так как папа засовывал в нее пальцы. Мне казалось, что теперь он должен засунуть туда член, поэтому я с предвкушением приподняла бедра ему навстречу. Ведь теперь я была большой девочкой. У меня был парень, и мой папочка вот-вот собирался трахнуть меня.

Папины глаза были темными-темными, он нависал надо мной, его волосы спадали ему на лицо. Он был таким привлекательным! Плевать, что он намного старше меня! Хочу быть с ним всегда!

Поэтому я надеялась, что По не станет возражать, если в будущем папа будет жить с нами. Иначе… иначе между нами все будет кончено! Кому как не мне заботиться о моем папе?

Папа расстегнул мою блузку и оставил меня в одном лифчике. Мои сисечки были довольно скромными, но папе нравилось играть с ними. Он вывернул чашечки лифчика вниз и принялся сосать мои соски. Ух, как я застонала! Уже почти чувствуя, как член вдавливается в дырку, я не могла дождаться, когда же он засунет его в меня, наконец!

— Папочка! — жалобно проскулила я. — Ну скоро уже?

Он с причмокиванием оторвался от сосочка, но не удержался и лизнул его еще раз.

— Папочке надо убедиться, что ты готова к его огромному члену, малышка.

Папа дунул на сосок, я вздрогнула, наши взгляды встретились. Я кивнула, разрешая ему продолжать. Его язык посасывал сисечку, и я почувствовала, как _там_ жарко и мокро. Папа погладил складочки членом, проверяя мою готовность.

Наконец-то он был совсем рядом, упираясь в мою дырку, и я с воодушевлением сомкнула ноги у папы на пояснице. Папа замер, окидывая меня долгим, оценивающим, задумчивым взглядом.

— Папочка всегда хотел быть твоим первым, — признался он, одновременно проталкивая в меня член. Сначала стало больно, так больно, но я верила, что скоро все пройдет!

Папа продолжал медленно натягивать меня на член, бормоча мне на ушко всякие глупости. Вдруг _там_ резануло болью, будто папа что-то порвал, и я вскрикнула! Похоже, потекла кровь…

Папа ласково вытер мне слезы — о, его член просто распирал меня изнутри! Его пальцы не шли ни в какое сравнение с этим чувством! Как только мои слезы пообсохли, я подалась бедрами вверх. Папочка слишком долго дразнил меня, и я отчаянно жаждала кончить!

— Ну ты и тугая, детка!.. — простонал папа, начиная двигаться во мне. Он буравил меня членом, и с каждым рывком становилось все лучше, а боль отступала на второй план. Я чувствовала себя такой счастливой!

Я подмахивала ему, впиваясь ногтями в его спину. Наверное, я царапала папу, но он, похоже, не возражал. Папина рука отпустила бедро и легла мне на горло. Пальцы вдавились в шею, мешая дышать. Они сжимались и сжимались, поэтому я закряхтела. Член не переставал ритмично вбиваться в меня.

— Ты моя! — прогрохотал папа, размашисто трахая меня под мое задыхающееся сипение. — Никаких гребаных парней!

Я утвердительно затрясла головой, насколько это получалось с рукой на горле. Однако папу, кажется, устроил ответ, и он ослабил хватку.

— Никаких парней, — прошепелявила я, несколько упав духом. Хотя на самом деле мне не так уж и нужен парень, ведь у меня есть папа. Надеюсь, По тоже не особо расстроится, но в общем-то мне было абсолютно плевать на это сейчас, когда папа глубоко вбивался в мою изнывавшую дырку.

— Я так сильно люблю тебя, Рей! — выдохнул папа, отпуская шею и перехватывая меня за бок. Я была так близко! От движений члена безудержно теплело внутри!

— Я тоже люблю тебя, папочка! — выкрикнула я, неумело задергав ногами, стараясь поудобней открыться для него.

Я чувствовала, как член все сильнее пульсирует во мне — папа тоже еле сдерживался!

— Кончи в меня, пожалуйста! — умоляюще завыла я. Он бешено насаживал меня на член, и мои маленькие сиськи подскакивали как заведенные.

Папа завороженно смотрел на них, а потом прищурился, глядя в мои полуприкрытые глаза.

— Хочешь оставить в себе немного папочки, малышка?

Я отчаянно закивала, почти выбившись из сил. Папа засадил мне со всего размаху — и тут я заорала, безудержно кончая. Блаженство заполнило меня, я парила в нем и чувствовала, как член дергается внутри меня. Что-то горячее наполняло меня до краев, оно стекало по бедру, пока он продолжал неторопливо двигаться во мне.

Первое, что я осознала, вернувшись к реальности: папа бережно гладил меня по волосам. Я ощутила, как обмякший член выскальзывает из меня. Папа встал и поменялся со мной местами, уложив меня сверху. Я лежала на нем, опустив голову ему на грудь, слушая, как стучит его сердце. Папа с нежностью поцеловал меня в макушку. Еще никогда я не чувствовала себя настолько любимой.

Внутренняя часть бедер была липкой. Горячая влага остывала на коже, но я не шевелилась, млея в объятиях папочки.

Мне почему-то пришло в голову, что мы с папой еще никогда не целовались. Я приподняла голову и неспешно ткнулась ему в губы. Они были невероятно мягкими, и когда он ответил мне, я улыбнулась и отстранилась, снова укладываясь на его широкой груди. Моя нога лениво соскользнула с дивана. Я удовлетворенно вздохнула.

Наверное, я могла дремать так целую вечность…

А еще сегодня случился мой первый поцелуй. Правда, не с папочкой.


End file.
